The Fight For Her
by Kisses.in.the.dark95
Summary: Tori Vega is the living unwilling donor to her older sister Trina who is selfish and vain and will do anything to survive her battle with leukaemia and so will their parents even if that means losing their other daughter. But what if Tori didn't want to risk her life this time around is she allowed to be selfish to get the things she wants? deleted An's
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I couldn't stop thinking of this as a story:

Summary: Tori Vega is the living unwilling donor to her older sister Trina who is selfish and vain and will do anything to survive her battle with leukaemia and so will their parents even if that means losing their other daughter. But what if Tori didn't want to risk her life this time around is she allowed to be selfish to get the things she wants? Like love. With the help from her older brother Jesse will Tori be able to discover a world that doesn't involve hospital visits and caring for Trina or will she be continue to help her sister at the cost of her own life? OOC Loosely tied to _My Sisters Keeper._

Tori: Tori is the youngest out of the three Vega kids. She was created to be a donor for her older sister Trina but what if doesn't want to do it anymore? She's 16 and has been donating since the second she was born. Although she doesn't want her sister to die she doesn't want to either. She has never loved anyone and only has two friends at school since all the trips to the hospital makes it hard to make friends. Is she being selfish?

Trina: The middle child of the Vega kids and suffering from leukaemia. She is very selfish and doesn't want to die and will do anything to stay alive, even if that means that her baby sister will die in the end. She is 17 and was told she would die by age 5 but due to Tori's "donations" she has lived an extra twelve years. She yells at Tori for being selfish all the time and the end up fighting about it.

Jesse: The oldest out of the Vega kids at 19 and is the only one who can see that all of these procedures are slowly killing Tori. He always tries to protect Tori from their family but can never quite succeed. What if he knew a secret about Tori that she only confided in him? Would this change the way the family thought?

David and Holly: The Vega parents and will do anything to keep Trina's health in a somewhat good condition. They believe that Tori doesn't get a say and that she should just follow along with what they tell her to. They want their eldest daughter to stay alive no matter what even if it ends up killing their youngest. They planned to stop having children after Jesse and Trina but because Trina got sick the needed a third to be a donor and that is all she will ever be in their eyes.

Beck: Completely smitten by the mysterious brunette whose name is Tori. She is in every single one of his classes but she is hardly at school why? (16)

Jade: Beck over protective twin sister who doesn't want to see her brother hurt be the girl she doesn't know, but is she hiding a secret from Beck?

Cat, Robbie and Andre: Tori's only friends at school. They know everything about her situation and are trying to go after the guy that she likes and to follow her heart. They are always there for Tori after the fights with her family.

"Tori, how could you go this to me can't you just be a good sister and give me your freaking lung and kidney. The doctor's told you that you can live with only one of each. Why are you being selfish?" My older sister Trina screamed at me. This is how every morning has been for the last week. Trina is suffering from leukaemia and its now killing her. After the countless operations I've been through to keep her living up until this point she still calls me selfish.

"Trina you heard what the doctor said, I don't want to live like that." I told her gently. It's not like I want my sister to die but I can't donate to her anymore it will end up killing me.

Last week Trina had to visit the doctors they told her that her lungs and kidneys were failing her and were about to shut down and without a transplant she would die. That's where I come in. I was created in a test tube to be the living donor to Trina. My parents didn't want another child but they wanted to keep their perfect daughter living. After the doctors told Trina she needed a lung and kidney transplant my parents took me straight to the doctors.

_Flashback_

"_In most cases only certain patients will survive with one lung." The doctor explained._

"_It doesn't matter we need to try and keep Trina living." My mother told the doctor. It's not like I haven't heard her say that she'll risk my life for Trina's before, but it hurts the same no matter how many times she says it._

"_I have to explain the risks that may occur to Tori as she is the donator." He turned to look at me. "Tori, you will need to come for checkups before and after the surgery. We need to decide if your lungs are healthy enough to donate one to your sister, that means looking at your whole body including your heart. You will not allowed to do any strenuous activities nor lift any heavy items. It will be harder for you to breathe when you get short of breathe and 9 times out of ten you will need oxygen. Your sister also needs a kidney which will mean you cannot do sport, anything dangerous is completely out of the question and drinking and doing drugs is forbidden. After these two surgeries your life will never be the same." He explained._

"_She'll do it." My mother said not asking for my opinion. _

_End of Flashback _

"You think I want to do this anymore Tori? Jesus Tori it's not always about you, stop being selfish." Trina yelled at me again.

After that doctors visit I had to go for the check up. I got our older brother Jesse to take me. He is the only one in the family that will ever side with me. He's my protector. The whole way to the hospital I cried to him. I explained that I didn't want to do this. There was so many side effects to this surgery and how mum and dad never listened to what I had to say it was always about Trina.

Once we arrived at the hospital I went straight into an examination room for the check up and two hours later the doctor called us into his office to tell us the news.

_Flashback_

"_Tori is unfit to donate any organs, I'm sorry." He stated simply. Was this a joke? Did I just get what I wanted or will I have to donate no matter what the problem is._

"_What do you mean?" Jesses asked taking my hand in his._

"_Tori's labs came back. Her heart isn't strong enough to survive the two surgeries. It seems that Tori's body is slowly giving up much like Trina's. In Tori's case it's from all the surgeries and taking of her blood and bone marrow every few weeks. I'm so sorry Tori but if you continue to donate to your sister no matter how small it may seem it will kill you." _

_End of Flashback._

I was dying and Jesse was the only one who knew about it. Tonight we are going to sit down as a family and Jesse and I will explain why I can't donate. Until tonight though I have to listen to Trina tell me how I'm being selfish.

"Trina, I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to know right now but tonight you will find out. I have to go now I'm so sorry." I said as I ran out of the house. I could hear her yelling that I was selfish. I ran to the forest out the back of our house and I sat there and cried. I was dying and I was going to die there was no stopping my parents. They would force me to do this surgery even if it will kill me.

I'm going to die and I haven't kissed a boy, been to a dance, drank alcohol, all the little things that kids my age take for granted I am never going to be able to do them. I sat there and cried just wallowing in self pity, I was being selfish I should help my sister.

"Tori are you ok? I heard her yelling at you again." My brother Jesse said as he sat down next to me.

"Jess I'm going to die aren't I? I'm going to die and I haven't even done anything with my life. I want to live Jesse, I… I want to fall in love and have a boyfriend and all those things that everyone takes for granted. I'm going to die and I never told Beck how I feel. Jesse I don't want to die." I rambled. Beck was the popular guy at school that was amazing and so sweet I had a huge crush on him but I will never get to tell him.

"Tori, you are not being selfish. You are the most selfless person that I know and I know that you would do anything for Trina. If I know you, which I'm 99.99% positive that I do, I know that you are thinking that you will do the surgery so Trina can live even if you die. I know that's why you're crying. But listen to me Victoria Marie Vega, no matter what Trina, mum, dad or even you say I will not let you go through with that surgery. I believe that it is your time to be someone other than the donator to Trina, someone other than the mystery girl at school. I also believe that Trina's time was up a long time ago and now it is her time to go. I will do everything I can to protect you and to help you become you." Jesse told me. I love my brother so much, I just sat there hugging him until I stopped crying.

"You will live Tori Vega, mum and dad will see that they have another daughter not just a donor." He said smiling as he pulled me towards the house.

I was time to explain why I can't donate and to hear what our parents have to say about it.

**This story is in no way bashing leukaemia patients. It is a fictional story. I also believe that Trina is selfish and this is how I think she would act. Anyways let me know what you think of it and if I should continue or not. Again no disrespect intended to leukaemia patients, I was just watching **_**My Sister's Keeper**_** and thought what if. Let me know what you think xxx KissesInTheDark95 **


	2. Telling mum and dad

**Hey everyone, so I decided to make another chapter, hope you like it xxx KissesInTheDark95**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, MY SISTER'S KEEPER, GREY'S ANATOMY (it will be included) OR ANY SONGS.**

_Previously:_

"_You will live Tori Vega, mum and dad will see that they have another daughter not just a donor." He said smiling as he pulled me towards the house._

_I was time to explain why I can't donate and to hear what our parents have to say about it._

**TORI'S P.O.V**

We walked back into the house Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me into the dining room. We sat down across from Mum and Trina and Dad sat at the head of the table.

"Alright Tori, tell us what's going on." Dad said calmly.

"Jesse took me to the doctors to get tested to see if I can donate and I can't do it anymore. I can't even give Trina my blood or any bone marrow anymore." I said quietly.

"Why not Victoria, why won't you do this?" Mum shouted.

"I just can't mum, I'm sorry."

"Tor, tell them why not." Jesse said reassuringly.

"Tori what's going on?" Dad asked seemingly concerned.

"I… If I do donate my lung and kidney or anything at all to Trina no matter how small it will kill me." I told them with tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Trina, I don't want you to die but I don't want to die either."

"Seriously Victoria, this is what it's about. You need to help your sister. You will donate to her and you aren't going to die." Mum yelled

"Mum, are you not listening? The doctor said if Tori donates anything at all no matter how small you think it is she WILL die!" Jesse yelled back.

"Why are you two doing this to me, why are you ganging up on me? Do you want me to die?" Trina cried.

"Trina I don't want that but…" Suddenly everyone was yelling at each other and screaming.

"Quiet!" Dad yelled. "Tori, everything will be ok, donate this one last time and that's it."

"If I do dad… If I do I will die! I can't do it anymore." I said standing up.

"Tori please, one last time." Dad tried to plead.

"I can't dad. You know what I'm important to. Trina's isn't your only daughter, I'm important to." I pushed away from the table and Jesse grabbed my arm. "Don't, just leave me."

I ran up to my room and started to pack some things into a back pack. I can't believe they said that. I actually can though, that's the sad part. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked over to my door and I could hear everyone yelling and Jesse trying to stand up for me. I locked my door and padded quietly over to my window and opened it as wide as I could. I climbed out the window onto the house and walked across to the living room area and jumped down. Once I landed on my feet I made my way to the footpath and pulled my phone from my pocket. I looked through my contacts and decided to call my best friend Cat to see if I could stay at her's.

After a few rings she answered, "Hey hey it's Cat hehe not the animal though." She said with a giggle.

"Cat it's Tori, can I come over to your house I can't stay here anymore." I said nearly crying.

"Of course Tor! Robbie, Andre, Beck and Jade are here. I'll send someone to pick you up. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'll be at the park near my house. Thanks Cat." She hung up without telling me who was getting me.

Sitting on the swing in the park I was thinking; if I was going to die in a few weeks I am going to darn well live as much as possible before then.

A car pulled up near the park and out hopped Beck. _Why Cat, why?_ I sighed internally. Beck has the looks of Aladdin and the personality of the nicest guy you'll ever meet.

"Hey Tori, Cat told me to come get you. You ready to go?" He asked so sweet. I nodded. If I was going to live I was gonna start now. I ran over to him and hugged him.

The drive back was quiet until we pulled up to Cat's.

"Beck I have to tell you something. I really like you." I said quietly. He looked shocked so I just grabbed my stuff and ran out of the car.

"Hey everyone." I called as I ran into the house. "Andre, Cat, and Robbie kitchen now I need to tell you something."

They followed me into the kitchen and I told them everything, including that I was going to die and that I told Beck. Cat was crying, Robbie was shocked and Andre hugged me.

"Tor it'll be ok, you have us and Jesse and we won't let anything happen to you." Andre said squeezing me. "Don't worry about Beck, I'll talk to him." He said with a wink.

The tearful moment was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. It was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Tor why is your door locked? Where are you?" He asked.

"I ran Jess. I'm at Cat's with Robbie and Andre. Have they noticed?"

"No they keep yelling at you from down stairs. I have to go I'm not allowed to speak to you but I say fuck them, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. We exchanged our goodbye's and I love you and hung up. I can't believe our family. Oh well, I'm going to enjoy the next few weeks while I have them.


	3. Staying with Cat

**I AM SO SORRY! I had exams plus my personal problems, which have gotten worse but I'm going to do what I know and write. I love you all so much and I'm sorry I left all of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, MY SISTER'S KEEPER, GREY'S ANATOMY (it will be included) OR ANY SONGS.**

_Previously:_

"_No they keep yelling at you from down stairs. I have to go I'm not allowed to speak to you but I say fuck them, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. We exchanged our goodbye's and I love you and hung up. I can't believe our family. Oh well, I'm going to enjoy the next few weeks while I have them._

I hung up with Jesse and cried. How dare 'our' family tell the only one who actually cares about me that his not allowed to talk to me. I sat on the floor crying and Andre, Cat and Robbie walked out and left me sitting there crying. I think the realized that I just need some time to myself. I don't know how long I sat there crying before Beck walked in.

"Tori? Are you ok, what's wrong?" He sat down and pulled me into his arms.

"Everything and I can't tell you but I want to." I cried into his shoulder before he pulled me to arms length.

"Tori you're an amazing person and I really like you to. Please just remember that no matter what's going on you are important." He whispered to me. Without thinking I leant forward and kissed Beck. When I pulled back, he looked like he was in shock.

"I'm so sorry Beck, I… I really shouldn't have done that. I… I have to go." I got up and ran out the kitchen door. I couldn't go out the front as Andre, Cat and Robbie would try to stop me.

"Tori!" I heard Beck call as I ran out the door. I ran the only place that has kept me happy ever since I was a child, the park. I sat in the tunnel and cried. Well I can cross my first kiss off of the things to do before I die. I decided I was actually going to make a list. I took my phone out of my pocket and pulled up the _Notes_ and starred typing.  
1. Go on a first date  
2. Tell everyone what's going on  
3. Tell everyone what you think of them  
4. Go to a party  
5. Drink for the first time  
6. Sing your heart out

I couldn't think of anything else but if I did I could always add it on later. I sat in there for another 5 minutes before I heard people calling my name.

"Toro, I know you're here, you always go to the park when your upset. Please come out, you must be freezing." Cat called to me. I didn't answer I wasn't ready to come out yet, I just wanted to be alone for a little while longer.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen because someone crawled into my hiding place and hugged me. I immediately knew who it was. Cat called Jesse and told him I had run away. He just held me tightly and whispered things into my ear just telling me it'd be ok.

"I told Beck. He likes me too. I… I kissed him Jesse I don't know what happened but I kissed him, he…he was shocked so I ran. I'm sorry."

"Tor-Tor, it's ok don't worry, now let's get you back to Cat's." He smiled at me.

"J-J, I'm going to die and there's no stopping it. I've come to terms with it. I want you to know…"

"Victoria Marie Vega! Stop right now! You will not die, I will not let you. Do you understand me Tor-Tor? I will find a way to get you out of it. Mom and Dad- No Holly and David- need to stop with their idiotic behaviour. Listen to me Little one I will make sure that you get to live."

"You're dying Tori?" Beck asked.

"What's going on Vega?"

"Everyone sit down and I'll explain." We all sat in a circle. "My sister Trina has had leukaemia since she was 2. My parents and Jesse were tested to see if they were a match to Trina. They weren't and that's where I come in. I was created in a test tube specifically to be Trina's donor. I have been donating to her since I was born and it has never been enough though." I took a deep breath and Jesse took my hand. "A few weeks ago we found out that Trina's organs are slowly failing. Right now her lungs and kidney are failing and I'm the only donor for her. I was taken to the doctors and given all the warnings about how dangerous this would be for me. My mother decided that I would do it no matter what. I had Jesse take me to the hospital to get all the tests run to see if I can donate to Trina. We sat in the waiting room to hear the news that we always get, that I would be fit to be a donor, but…" I started to cry a little then.

"Tori, what happened?" Beck asked.

"But the doctor called us into his office and told me I couldn't donate. I was relieved but devastated. My perfect sister was going to die. The doctor explained that my heart isn't strong enough to be a donor. If I was to donate just a small amount of blood or bone marrow it would kill me or come close to. He explained that if I donate my kidney and lung I would without a doubt die. Here's the funny part. I told our parents tonight and mother dearest said that I'm doing it no matter what and that I'm selfish, Trina asked if I wanted to kill her and that I was a horrible sister and my father begged that I just do it to save Trina. I was so upset I called Cat. I'm gonna die and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it."

"Tori my Dad's a lawyer he will help you for free and help you have control over yourself again. He will help you live. Please Tor, please talk to him let him help you." Beck pleaded.

"I couldn't let Trina die." I stated quietly. I looked over to Jesse and he looked like he was planning something. Oh crap!


	4. Found her in the park

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter **** sorry it took so long so much has been going on, I have another chapter for this story ready to be typed up for you guys to read. Enjoy and I will update as soon as possible **** xxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, MY SISTER'S KEEPER, GREY'S ANATOMY (it will be included) OR ANY SONGS.**

_Previously:_

"_Tori my Dad's a lawyer he will help you for free and help you have control over yourself again. He will help you live. Please Tor, please talk to him let him help you." Beck pleaded._

"_I couldn't let Trina die." I stated quietly. I looked over to Jesse and he looked like he was planning something. Oh crap!_

**TORI'S P.O.V**

"Whatever you're planning J.J forget it! I won't do it. Imagine how mum and dad would react if I let Trina die! Beck, thank you for your offer but I'm afraid I can't accept it." I stated calmly.

"Tor-Tor I need you to do this for me. You need a chance to live." Jesse cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "This isn't a life you've been living and we both know it! You said yourself that you've hardly done anything with your life. I'm sorry Tor but I will not let you do this to yourself!"

"Tor-bear, Cat, Robbie and I have been there for you since pre-k we know what's going on and how much this hurts you, but knowing that you're going to die, knowing that you're hurting, it kills us! We know you want more out of life so please accept Beck's offer." Andre begged.

I pushed myself up off the ground and shook my head. "I'm sorry but Jesse I couldn't live in that house if I killed her! Mum and Dad would hate me more than they already do now. I can't, I'm sorry!" I cried as I backed away.

"Tor wait!" Jesse called to me but I was already running. I ran through the trees and out onto the main road. I ran for five minutes before I felt it. I started getting sharp pains in my chest, my breathing was laboured then my legs gave out. I collapsed into a heap folding in on myself. The pain became too much and I screamed. I wished that I'd just pass out but that was a luxury I wasn't getting.

"Tori!" Came five voices and a worried "Vega!" was shouted. I couldn't do anything but scream again.

"Tori!" I looked around this time and saw Beck sprinting towards me. "Tori what is it, what's wrong?" He asked frantically I went to speak but I couldn't. I just pointed to my chest.

"Tori is it your heart?" I just nodded. He pulled me close to time as I cried. "Jesse! I found her. We're on the side of the road just outside the park. Hurry it's her heart!" Beck called into a phone. He pulled me into my arms trying to soothe me. Jesse ran over than and told me everything would be fine. My body went numb around the time I was being put into Andre's car with my head on Beck's lap

**BECK'S P.O.V**

"Whatever you're planning J.J forget it! I won't do it. Imagine how mum and dad would react if I let Trina die! Beck, thank you for your offer but I'm afraid I can't accept it." Tori started off upset but towards the end she was calm. I think she's scarred of her family, well besides Jesse. She needs my Dad's help.

"Tor-Tor I need you to do this for me. You need a chance to live." Jesse cupped her face and looked into her eyes. I weirdly got this feeling of jealousy but I remembered that he is her brother. "This isn't a life you've been living and we both know it! You said yourself that you've hardly done anything with your life. I'm sorry Tor but I will not let you do this to yourself!"

"Tor-bear, Cat, Robbie and I have been there for you since pre-k we know what's going on and how much this hurts you, but knowing that you're going to die, knowing that you're hurting, it kills us! We know you want more out of life so please accept Beck's offer." Andre begged her. He looked so scarred.

I watched as she pushed herself up off the ground and shook her head. "I'm sorry but Jesse I couldn't live in that house if I killed her! Mum and Dad would hate me more than they already do now. I can't, I'm sorry!" Tori kept backing away with every word she said.

"Tori wait!" Jesse yelled as I stood up but she was already running through the trees.

"We need to find her!" I yelled.

"Andre grab your car and circle around the park till we find her, Cat and Robbie walk around the outside of the tree line but start at different ends, Jade head straight out of these trees and into the next ones, beck you go right and I'll go left. Call if you find her." Jesse said completely in control, I have a feeling this has happened before. We were all just about to take off when we heard a scream.

"Tori!" Andre, Jesse, Robbie, Cat and I yelled worriedly.

"Vega!" Jade called slightly scarred.

"Go! Run!" Jesse screamed.

I ran out of the trees and turned right. I ran full sprint for two minutes and then I saw her. She was crumpled on the ground.

"Tori!" I yelled running towards her. She turned her head and looked towards me. "Tori what's wrong?"

She looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't. She looked up at me and just pointed to her chest.

"Tori, is it your heart?" I was hoping it wasn't but she confirmed it with a simple nod. I just pulled her into my arms as I called Jesse. "Jesse, I found her. We're on the side of the road just outside the park. Hurry it's her heart." I stated calmly as possible. I texted everyone else and told them. I tried calming Tori down by telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Jesse and Andre showed up at the same time but Tori wasn't responding. She was conscious but wasn't responding to anyone.

"Beck get into the car and move to the far side." Jesse instructed as he picked tori up with ease. I got into the car and placed her head on my lap. Andre and Jesse got into the front and drove to the hospital.

"I'll text Cat and tell her to get Jade and meet us at the hospital." Jesse stated.

We pulled into the hospital ten minutes later. Jesse jumped out and I passed Tori to him. We ran into the hospital Jesse screaming for help.


End file.
